Fifty Shades Kidnapped
by TeddyGreyfan
Summary: Ana and Christian have three wonderful children but what happens when the youngest child vanishes into thin air
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades Kidnapped

'NO! PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!'

My eyes shoot open at the shouting and look over to my husband where I thought the screaming would be coming from, but he is sleeping like a baby and draped over me like a blanket.

'NO! HELP ME! AGHHHH!'

'Teddy!' I gasp realising it my son that is making the noise. I rush into his room and, just as I thought, Teddy was lashing out and breathing heavily. I try to hold me him down, he is dripping with sweat. 'Teddy baby, wake up!' He continues to struggle under my grasp. 'TEDDY! Please wake up!' I am just starting to worry when suddenly his eyes shoot open

'Mom! Oh mom, I am so glad you are here!'

'It's ok baby, you were having a nightmare! You are safe, I am here now!'

'Mom where is Phoebe? Is she ok?' Teddy asks seeming worried about his sister.

'She is asleep, she and Rose are fine. Its nearly time to get up anyway, we are going back to Seattle in an hour, are you ok to get ready and ill meet you in the kitchen?'

'Yes mom'

I get up and leave the room and gasp as I feel a hand around my waist. 'Mr Grey, you're up? I was just about to come and wake you myself'

'No need Mrs Grey, I sensed you weren't in the room and I came to look for you. Is Teddy ok?'

'Well it's safe to say, Mr Grey, that Teddy does take after his father, it took all my strength to restrain him, but he is ok, he was just having a nightmare'

'A nightmare? About what?' asked Christian

'I don't know but he is getting ready and meeting us in the kitchen. Have you thought about getting anything for his 16th birthday? He is getting his licence on that day and I think he would like a car but I don't think he wants to say'

'Baby, I have his car sorted out all ready and all will be revealed in due time' he says with a wink

'Right and when was I going to be told about this?' I shouldn't have expected anything else really as he has always likes to look for cars himself and look at all the safety features

'I have just told you baby, I wasn't going to give it to him without showing you first' his reply makes me roll my eyes at him as I walk away he slaps my backside and makes me yelp out and I hear him giggling as I walk around the corner

I make my way to Phoebe's room and find her sleeping peacefully, her long chestnut hair fanned over the pillow and her arms over her head. I stand there for a few minutes just watching my beautiful daughter, I realise why Christian used to, and probably still does, watch me while I sleep 'Phoebe?' I gently shake the teenager and Phoebe stirs and flicks her eyes open

'Mom? What's wrong? What time is it?' she asks

'It's six thirty, we are leaving in an hour baby, do you think you can be ready for then? Have you packed?'

She nods 'yes mom'

'Ok that's my girl, now I'm going to wake your sister and I will meet you in the kitchen ok?' she nods in reply

I enter my youngest daughter's room and she is already awake and sitting up and just staring at the moon out of the window,

'Rose? Are you ok sweetie?' I ask wondering what woke her as she is usually a deep sleeper.

'Hi mommy, I am sorry I'm awake but I got woken up by someone shouting and I couldn't get back to sleep'

'That's ok baby, the shouting you heard was Teddy dreaming, and he is ok now. It's time to get up now and get dressed, we are leaving to go back home in an hour'

'Why do we have to leave so early? I don't want to go home yet'

'Well, it's a long way to Seattle from England, even in the jet so we have to leave early so we can arrive back home on time, now its time to get you dressed' I stand up and open her closet

'Mommy! I am 9 years old, I can dress myself'

'Oh yes I forgot, you are a big girl now! I shall leave you alone Miss Grey and I shall meet you in the kitchen in 20 minutes, ok?' I can't believe that my children are growing up, it only seemed like yesterday that I found out I was pregnant with Rose and now I am sitting in her bedroom, the moonlight shining on her long copper hair and she is getting herself dressed like a big girl. Where have my babies gone?

'OK mommy. I love you' her words bring a tear to my eye.

'I love you too Miss Rose Carla Grey'

As I enter the kitchen I can see Christian eating his omelette and orange juice and Phoebe and Teddy are eating Granola and Yogurt

'Good morning family! I can see almost everyone is ready' I make my way to my husband and wrap my arms around his neck 'so, Mr Grey, what are the plans this morning?' I ask as I kiss his head

'Well Mrs Grey, we are planning on leaving at 07.30 and make out way to Heathrow to the jet thats waiting for us then when we land safely back in seattle we will be going to the DMV and getting Teddy's licence then I want us to go and see the car together, its currently at my parents house'

'ok sounds like a plan'

'Theodore Raymond Grey are you ready?' I am getting rather annoyed

'Yes Mother!' Teddy enters the kitchen all packed and Phoebe follows but no sign of Rose

I make my way up the stairs and I notice it's cold. _Strange it's never this cold up here_ I think as I turn to enter Rose's room. I knock gently on the door 'Rose, baby, it's time to leave are you rea...Rose? Baby?' my heart is in my mouth as I search the room and the en suite for her, she is nowhere to be seen. I run into the hall 'ROSE CARLA GREY WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT THIS INSTANT!' and as I turn I can see Christian run towards me

'ANA! What's wrong?' he asked worried

'Rose isn't in her bedroom' I say with panic in my voice 'Christian; please we need to find her! TEDDY! PHOEBE!' my children come running upstairs

'What's wrong mom?' Phoebe asks worried

'When was the last time you saw your sister?' I am really starting to panic now.

'I haven't seen her this morning'

'FUCK! TAYLOR!' Christian shouts and soon enough Taylor appears at the top of the stairs

'Yes Sir' he replies in his usual Calm tone

'Have you seen Rose? She is not in her bedroom' Christian is sounding terrified now

'No sir but I will go and look at the security cameras now'

'Make sure you check the ones outside her room in the hall and outside her window' Christian turns to me 'Ana, when did you see her last?' his eyes were pleading with me

'About an hour ago when I went to wake her up, she told me she wanted to get herself dressed so I left her alone' _where is my baby? Where could she of gone?_

'Sir! I have got something I need you to look at' Taylor has appeared with a piece of paper

'SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!' Christian screams and I snatch the paper out of his hand and look at it and what I see makes me sick to my stomach

'Christian...who's taken our baby?'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Ana's POV**

In my hand was a CCTV image of the camera outside of Rose's bedroom and there was my baby, unconscious, being carried away by someone dressed all in black. This made my blood run cold. How did this person get in without security picking up anything and how did he even get in without making a noise? We need to find her and NOW!

Christian is pacing the room 'FUCK! SHIT! TAYLOR GET THE CAR WE NEED TO SEARCH FOR HER!'. Everyone was rushing around panicking but I was in shock to much too even move

'Ana, baby you need to stay, please look after the children' he was rubbing his thumb across my knuckles which always calmed me, and somehow it did the trick and the fact that I had two other children I needed to stay strong for

'Christian, please find our baby' I was pleading to him.

'I will Ana!' he said as he walked out of the door and got in the car and Taylor drove off

'Mom? Will we ever find Rose? ' It was phoebe, looking pale and had been crying.

'Yes of course we will baby, you dad has gone to find her'

I wake up by the sound of a car engine coming up the drive, I am in Rose's room and my eyes are swollen from the crying. I get up and walk to the door entrance to be greeted by Christian coming through the door, he looks worn out.

'Anything?' I ask hopefully

'No, nothing. I am going to review the tapes and see what I can come up with, see if I can see the fuckers face'

'Should we phone the police?' I ask, but in the back of my mind I already know the answer

'No Ana, I don't want the media to get hold of this at the moment, what happens if this is someone from the past? I just don't want to take any chances yet'

'OK, just go do what you have to do!'

I walk into the lounge to find my two children staring at the switched off television, pale and puffy eyed and I see Gail has woken up

'Morning Gail, I'm sorry to have woken you on a weekend' I said apologetically

'Ana, it's quite all right, you, Mr Grey and the children are like family to me and I am rather worried as is everyone else. Now please, is there anything I can get anyone?' Miss Phoebe? Master Theodore?'

'No thank you Mrs Taylor' Phoebe and Teddy both answered in unison

'You must eat, children, you need to keep your energy up.' Gails voice was stern but they still didn't want anything to eat which I know will concern Christian but now is not the time to argue

Taylor comes down the stairs looking grim and walks towards me. 'Mrs Grey? Mr Grey would like to see you in his study right away'

Oh no! What has he found? I make my way to the study where I find Christian with his head on the desk .

'Christian?' I say barely audible. His head shoot up and I can tell he has been crying. I go over to him and sit on his lap, he pushes away from the desk to give me room, and I kiss his head

'Ana, I have found some footage of the cameras around the building and I need you to take a look', so he plays the video, it shows the unsub appearing through the bush at the back of the house and then they disappear from view while one of the guards, I'm not sure who as its dark, make his rounds then when he has gone, the unsub takes out a grappling hook and swings the hook and it latches on to something, probably rose's bedroom and then climbs up it. I sit there in shock for a few minutes unable to move when suddenly you see the unsub down with my little girl slumped over their shoulder and run off towards the same bush they appeared from only 10 minutes ago and that was it, I have just seen my baby get took from her own bed.

'Christian, you need to phone the police! We need to find her and NOW! If the media find out then that's a good thing, they can spread the message and help us find OUR baby!' I am frantic now after seeing that

'Ana, the unknown sub may not be so unknown to us! As you can see, they have avoided the guards and know where to hide and that they appeared from the bush, that we need to look at, they have probably stalked the house since we came here on holiday and they know that we have security and that they would be patrolling the house. Yes we will involve the police but we need to go and look for something to give us evidence of our own. I will check the perimeter of the house. Please ring the police' he slides me off his knee and leaves the room whilst combing his hand through his hair in expatriation.

My poor baby! I quickly get out my phone and dial 999 and quickly the operator answers

'Emergency services, which service do you require?'

'Erm, police please'

'One moment please'

Then another person answers the phone'

'Police, how can I help?'

'My daughter has been taken from her room'

'Are you sure she isn't somewhere in the house?'

'Yes, we have seen her being taken from her room on the CCTV camera'

'OK can I take your name and address please?'

'Anastasia Grey, 213 London Road, Steventon, Hampshire'

'OK stay calm Ana and we will get someone out as soon as we can'

'Thank you'

As I put the phone down, I take a look at the house we have spent the last 2 weeks in, the house Christian bought me for a valentine's gift 3 years ago, in the birth town of one of my favourite authors Jane Austen, its huge just like our home in Seattle. These two weeks has been perfect, Christian has been so relaxed here than he has in the 16 years I have known him, but now all I can think about it Rose and who has got her and maybe Christian was right, if this IS someone we know then his secret might come out but on the other hand the police will help us.

I look at the clock its midday, I make my way to the kitchen and find Teddy there staring into his bowl of Frosties just stirring it and Phoebe is on the sofa staring at a photo of Rose. I walk over to my son and hug him 'everything is going to be ok' I say to him in a soft voice

'How do you know that mom?' he asks

'I don't but I don't want to think anything else so I'm trying to keep positive'

'Yeah ok but...' his sentence is interrupted but the door bell going

'Tay...' I stop realising he is out with Christian but before I can get to the door Sawyer opens it

'Mrs Grey?' it's the police

'Yes, please, come in' I say shaking the officers hand and just at that moment Christian enters the hallway

'I'm Mr Grey, thank you for coming'

'Can any of you tell me what's happened please?'

So I start talking first

'I woke up this morning by my son having a nightmare and realised it was time to get up as we were leaving to go to the airport an hour later, so I went to wake up Teddy, my son, then I woke up Phoebe, my eldest daughter, then I went into Roses room and she was staring out of the window at the moon because Teddy's shouting had woke her, so I went to get her clothes out of her closet and she then told me that she wanted to get herself dressed so I left her in her room and went down stairs to the kitchen and when it was nearly to leave I shouted my children and when Rose didn't appear I went up to her room to find her and she wasn't there so I looked in the bedroom and also shouted her incase she was playing a game and then Mr Taylor, our security, brought us a still of someone running from the camera with rose slumped over the shoulder of the subject then Mr Grey called me into the study and showed me the CCTV footage of the subject'

'Thank you Mrs Grey, Mr Grey can you show us this footage?'

'Yes sure, right this way' and off they went to the study

I turn to go up stairs, but the ringing of my phone shocks me. It's an unknown number so I answer it warily

'Hello?'

'Hello Ana...' says the female voice on the other end

'Who it this?' I ask

'Never you mind who this is, all you need to know is that I have Rose'

'WHAT?'

'You know, you really should up your sercurity, taking Rose was like taking candy from a baby'

'Just tell me one thing...is Rose safe?'

'Yes, for now...'

The phone went dead

'CHRISTIAN!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stare at the phone it utter shock, what the hell was that? Christian comes running down the stairs, followed closely by the police

'Ana, what is it? What's wrong?' he asks desperately

I hand my phone to him, and he quickly looks through the call log but he can't find anything because the call was unknown. He looks pale and is shaking; I have never seen him like this before.

'Ana, baby, what happened?' he asks

'Sh..she said she has Rose!' I say. I can't get my head around what's just happened.

'What? A woman? Ana what exactly did she say?'

'She said she had Rose and that we should up our security and that Rose it safe, for now. Oh Christian, I need our baby back'

'We will get her back' he replies and turns to the police 'What happens now?'

'Well Mr. Grey, we will look at the copies CCTV you have gave us and we will get the crime scene officers to come as soon as possible, please don't touch anything in the garden or in Rose's bedroom'

'But...' I know what he is thinking; he wants to deal with this in his own way

'No Christian, you don't want to ruin any evidence do you? 'And then I remembered 'Oh god! I had slept in her room before'

'Don't worry Mrs Grey, as long as you didn't touch anything' the police says

'Well I just collapsed into her bed and went to sleep but nothing else' Have I ruined everything?

'That's fine Mrs. Grey, we will sort everything out, if the phone rings again, there will be an officer close by to instruct you what to do'

Christians face fell, he doesn't like the fact he hasn't got control of this situation. He my hand started leading me to the living room 'Come, sit with me'

He sat on the sofa and I curled up next to him with my head on his lap and then I couldn't hold it anymore, I sobbed and sobbed

'Let it all out baby' Christian whispered to me and started to stroke my hair, which made me forget about everything for a few minutes and I drifted off to sleep

My phone woke me up with a start and for a moment I forgot where I was for a second but it all came rushing back to me when I saw the unknown number flashing up on my screen, the kidnap, the phone call, the police.

'Mrs. Grey, put it on speaker' the police officer said softly. I looked at Christian, he has a panicked expression on his face and then I looked back at the phone and answered it and quickly put it on speaker.

'Hello?'

'Well, well, well Ana! News has spread quickly hasn't it? I knew you couldn't keep your mouth shut!' the voice on the other end said.

'What do you mean?' I haven't said anything to anyone'

'Turn on the TV, BBC 1'

As I turned to the channel, I gasped as I saw Rose's picture plastered over the screen and the words 'BILLIONAIRE'S DAUGHTER KIDNAPPED' underneath

'Who are you?'I demanded

'Let's just say that I'm a blast from the past' she sounded familiar but I couldn't place her voice

'Where's my daughter?' I demanded.

'She is here, she is just the spit of you Ana, her long dark hair, blue eyes, just like her submissive mother'

What?

I glared at Christian, he had gone pale again

'Give me back my daughter!'

'All in good time Miss Steele, all in good time. I might just even teach her to be just like Mommy. Rose dear say good bye to Mommy'

_Miss Steele?_

I then hear this woman move the phone and I hear another voice

'Mommy! Help me Mommy!' oh my god, Rose! My baby!

'Rose? Sweetheart are you hurt? Rose?'

Then the other voice came back on the phone 'That's enough chit chat. I'll be ringing back with my demands, if I don't decide to keep her'

Suddenly Christian snatches the phone out of my hand and turns off speaker 'Listen here you fucking bitch, if you lay one finger on my daughter, I swear...SHIT! The phones gone dead! '

'Mr. Grey, you need to keep calm. We can't do anything until she rings again, do you have any clue on who this might be? She seems to know you' The police officer asked.

'If I knew that then I wouldn't be here, I'd be out looking for her wouldn't I? Now if you don't mind gentlemen I need a quiet word with my wife, I'll be in our bedroom if you need us'

'Yes of course Mr. Grey'

Christian stands up and takes my hand and we start walking to the bedroom when we hear a little voice coming from the hall way

'Mom? Is Rose coming home yet?' It's Phoebe, all of the drama that has been going on I have forgot all about my other babies

'Oh darling, I really don't know. Your Dad and I just going to have a little chat. Where's Teddy?'

'He's in his bedroom' She sniffs, she has been crying 'he is just lying down staring at the ceiling He won't talk to me, the police officers are everywhere and I am scared'

'Baby you don't need to be scared, everything is going to be ok, your dad will sort it out, now go up stairs and give your brother a hug, I think you both need one'

'OK Mom, Dad I love you both so very much'

'We love you too sweetie' With that she runs up stairs and me and Christian make our way to our bedroom

'Ana, I needed to say something and it needs to be in private' He looks worried

'What is it baby?' I needed to know, whatever it is will help with the case I'm sure of it.

'Sweetheart, the woman on the phone, she knew about our past...I recognized her voice, I would know it a mile off, baby...Its Leila'

.GOD!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**NOTE:** _**This is a short chapter and it was late when posting it, but I wanted to post one as soon as I could. I will post another, longer one soon, thank you x**_

'What?! Leila? What the hell does she want with Rose?' I ask

'Baby, I really don't know, we need to find her. Rose could be in alot of danger, I have to go and look.' My poor Christian looks terrified

'Let me come! She is my daughter too!' No way am I going to let her win this.

'Ana, it's not safe, please stay here!'

'Mrs Grey we need you to stay here in case she rings again, please don't leave the house just yet'

'FINE! But promise me Christian, as soon as you find anything you will ring me and tell me understood?'

'Of course I will Ana, you will be the first to know, I promise' Christian grabs me and kisses me deep and sensual, I feel safe.

I run upstairs, and as I am walking past Rose's bedroom I can still see the forensics working on her room. I wish they would tell me what's going on. I got in to my bedroom and lie on the bed and I drift off.

_It's cold and dark, I can hear voices and noises, I turn on the light switch, I am at Escala in the kitchen, I follow the voices to the bottom of the stairs near the playroom_

_'SILENCE!' I can hear someone say and the familiar sound of whips echo around the house, I walk up the stairs and open the door, there is a man in the corner of the room dressed all in leather and someone is on the cross. I begin to walk into the playroom but the floor boards creak and the man turns around and there on the cross is Rose, My baby! What the fuck is that pervert doing to her? She has puffy eyes from crying and marks all over her body from the whips._

_I try to shout but no words escape my mouth, I try to run to my baby but I am frozen to the spot_

Mrs Grey?

_'NO! Rose! Baby I will save you! Rose !'_

MRS GREY!

My eyes shoot open, Taylor is standing next to the bed his eyes look wide and scared

'Taylor, what is it?' I am panicking

'Mrs Taylor there has been an incident, Mr Grey needs you to come with me now. Bring your phone'

'What about the children? They need me!'

'Mrs Taylor will look after them, please come with me'

I get up and follow Taylor who drives me to a town in the middle of nowhere and stops.

'Taylor, where are we? Where's Christian?'

'We are in a nearby village and Mr Grey is over there'

I look up and Christian is there looking at something in front of him, I can't tell what though. I get out the car and run to Christian but I am stopped dead in my tracks, there in front of me is Leila pointing a gun at Christian. I gasp and then cover my mouth with my hand but it's too late, she sees me.

'Ah, Anastasia! How nice to see you again, not the best circumstances I must say. Now I have both of you where I want you, I can kill you both. My gun has three bullets in, one for each of you and one for your precious little daughter, who, by the way is like her mother, obedient little girl isn't she?'

'Leila, what have you done to Rose? Where is she?' I say calmly at her knowing she isn't well and any sudden movements can set her off.

'Nothing you haven't done before Ana, she is over there' Leila pointed to a tree where Rose is unconscious, tied up and gagged and her face is battered and bruised. What the fuck has this sick bitch done to her?

'Leila, what do you want from us? We haven't seen each other in over 16 years, what else could I possibly give you?' Christian asks, very calmly

'I want what Ana has, I want it off you, you were never willing to give me more, now I will kill the thing that is most precious to you' Leila turns and aims her gun at Rose

'NO!' I run and jump in the line of fire, I here two more gunshots and someone shout my name and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**NOTE: **_Sorry for the late update, I have a busy week in work so bare with me. Just a shout out to SaMMiLJ who gave me ideas for this chapter._

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I wake up to the sound of beeping and for a moment I forgot where I was but when I turn my head it all came rushing back, the sound of the life support machine beeping in my ear, the smell of disinfectant fills the air, and the hospital bed where my wife lies, unconscious. She looks so peaceful, I just want to hold her and never go.

'Mr Grey?' I turn to see a young nurse standing in the door way 'Maybe you should go home and get some rest, Mrs Grey won't be awake for a while yet.'

'No, I want to be by my wife, I never want to leave her side' No way am I going to leave her.

'Christian, you need your rest!' My Mom walks through the door, she had flown to England as soon as I told her about all of this.

'Mom, I'm scared, what is going to happen when she wakes?

'Well, the bullets hit her spine Christian, but they won't know the extent until she wakes up, what was she doing there anyway?'

'I have no idea, she never got chance to say, I just saw her appear and run in front of the gun. Taylor tried to stop her but it was too late. There wasn't even a car where she had driven there with. I need to talk to her when she is ready.'

'Have you heard anything else of the kidnapper? How did she get away with Rose?'

'Well, when she shot Ana she knew that me and Taylor would run to her so she untied Rose and by the time we looked up again she had gone' I recoil at the memory.

'Christian, who is she?' Oh shit! What am I supposed to tell her? That Leila is my ex sub? It would kill her!

'Mom, she is a girl I had a brief fling with a few years before I met Ana and she has become obsessed with me but I haven't heard from her since I first met Ana and I don't know why she is doing this now.'

'OK Christian, is Taylor and your security out looking for them?' She asks, looking really worried

'Yes Mother of course they are, I have told them to ring me as soon as they have something'

'Well, you will let me know won't you? I will pop in later to check on you both, please try and rest' She leans over to me and kisses me on the head 'Love you sweetie'

'Love you too mom'

She walks out the door and shuts it behind her.

'Oh Ana, I wish I knew the answers. Why were you there? Who brought you? Please wake up baby, I need you, we all need you, Phoebe, Teddy, Rose' I hold on to her hand tightly and lower my head onto the bed and sob, I can't hold it in any longer, I can't be strong.

My phone starting vibrating and I check the caller I.D, private number? No one rings me on private number. I answer.

'Grey?'

'Hello Sir' Shit it's Leila!

'Leila, where the fuck is my daughter? So help me god if you have hurt her!'

'She is right here, do you want to say hello?'

'Leila, what do you want? I'll give you anything, just give me my daughter!' I am desperate

'I wanted you, I want what Ana has, I wanted more but you weren't willing to give it to me but you lied to me, you met your sweet Wife and within six months you were married'

'Leila, that was twenty years ago, I didn't want you, you were crazy! Please give me Rose! Money is no limit, please! You nearly killed Ana, please give me my daughter back safe!'

'I'm sorry Sir, you will have to try harder than that, now your daughter on the other hand will come in handy for what I have in mind!'

'Leila! Wait!' the phone goes dead

'FUCK!' Stupid bitch! I ring Taylor

'Taylor, she rang me again...No, Private number...yes, get her! Kill her if necessary!' I put the phone down.

'Christian?'

I turn around and there is Ana lying there awake

'Ana! Oh, baby your awake!' She tries to move 'Shhh! Don't move baby, I'll get someone to look at you' I run into the hallway where I spot my mom

'Mom! Mom! She's awake! Come quick' I run back in followed by my mom and another Nurse

I watch them fuss around Ana doing their jobs, tears are welling in my eyes as I see my beautiful wife lying in a hospital bed with a neck cuff on not being able to move.

'Mom, is she ok?' I ask but I don't know if I want to know the answer.

'Yes, you can talk to her but she can't move'

'OK mom, thank you so much' Mom walks out of the room

For a few seconds I just look at Ana before picking up the courage and walking to her

'Christian?'

'I'm here baby, right by your side'

'Did you get Rose?'

'No baby, you were shot, Leila took her away again, we are trying to find her'

'Shot? Where?'

'In the spine, but we don't know the damage yet'

'Christian have you fired Taylor?'

'No why would I do that?'

'Because he made me get shot! He woke me up telling me there was an incident and I needed to come with him'

What?

'No, Ana, sweetie, Taylor was me the whole time'

What is she talking about? Who picked her up?

My phone rang, Taylor

'Grey'

_'Sir, we have Rose'_

'Oh thank god for that! And Leila?'

_'Sir, she got away, we were more concerned about getting Rose, we found her in an old abandoned house not far from the shooting scene, Rose was tied up on a erm, on a cross barely conscious, we saw Leila and shot at her but she ran off so as Luke was running after I untied Rose, Luke lost her, she was really fast.'_

'Shit! Ok but you got my baby? How is she?'

_'Pretty battered Sir, we are on the way to the hospital you are in now'_

'OK, My mom is here, she will help look after her. See you soon'

My baby is safe! Thanks to Taylor

'Ana? They have Rose'

'Really? Is she ok? What about Leila?'

'She is battered, she is on her way here now. Leila got away. Baby, We need to talk about the person who brought you to Leila'

'I told you, I got woken by Taylor telling me to come with him, he brought me to you'

'Taylor was me the whole time Ana, are you sure it was Taylor'

'He was in sunglasses, but I presumed it was him, he was built and sounded like Taylor'

Before I has chance to answer I heard shouting outside the room and nurses were crowding around something outside, I run to see what was going on and there on a stretcher was a little child, beaten to an inch of her life, lying there barely recognizable and when I got closer I had to step back in shock

'Rose!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Oh, Rose what has she done to you? Please wake up baby' I say while I grab my daughter's hand. We are in a private room and Rose has just come down from theatre for emergency surgery, the doctor has told me that whoever did this had broken two ribs and her spleen has been ruptured not mentioning a broken shoulder and ankle and all the bruises.

'Christian?' a voice interrupted my thoughts. I look up and Ana is being pushed into the room in a wheelchair by a nurse. She is pale and looks tired and has lost loads of weight. When she gets closer to the bed, she sees the state that Rose is in and she bursts into tears, I get up and hug my wife.

'Oh Christian, what has happened?'

'Baby, we just don't know, Taylor found Rose but Leila has gone again. The doctors has had to surgery on Rose, she has had a ruptured spleen. Everything went ok but it's just a waiting game now for her to wake up. It could be days.'

Ana tries to get up but flinches in pain.

'Can she hear us? I need to talk to you and I don't want her to hear us, can we go outside the room?' she says while she grabs Rose's hand.

'Yes, of course' I push her into the hallway and I sit in a chair next to her.

'Christian, what happened when I got shot? You told me that Taylor was with you the whole time, so who woke me up? It doesn't make sense'

'Taylor has rung me, he went through the CCTV and all he can see is you walking out of the house by yourself, no one was around to stop you for some reason and the outside cameras shows you walking towards the gate and then disappearing from view, do you think you slept walked?'

'I..I..I don't know but it was probably likely, but how did I know where you were? Or that you were in trouble? And what about Leila talking to me?'

'What? Leila didn't talk to you, you appeared out of nowhere, you jumped into the line of fire

Ana looks at me confused. What happened to her? Sleepwalking? Sub conscious telling her where we were?

'You need to go to sleep baby' I say as I stroke her hair.

'No! I don't want to leave her, she needs us. Please don't make me leave her' As she says that, a nurse walks past. I get up and chase after her.

'Excuse me, my wife doesn't want to leave our daughter alone and I want to be with them both. Is there any chance of my wife's bed being moved into this one with Rose?'

The nurse looks at me with glazy eyes and smiles at me.

'Of course Mr Grey, I will get someone to bring Mrs Grey's bed in as soon as possible' I shake her hand and thank her then walk back to Ana.

'What was that all about?' She asks suspiciously

'It's all sorted, the doctors are moving your bed into Rose's room as soon as they can. I can't be in two places at once and I would need to look after both of my girls'

Ana smiles at me and goes to get up but shouts out in pain

'How long am I going to be in this fucking wheelchair?'

'We are going to have to talk to the doctor about that, as soon as Rose is better we can go home to Seattle. She will get better I promise you. As for Leila, the team are searching for her now, she won't get very far. Come on, the bed is being brought it now, let's go and put you to bed'

'Thanks for taking time out to talk today John, I hope I didn't wake you' I have decided to talk to Dr. Flynn and see if he can make some sense of what has happened.

'No Christian, I am actually getting ready for work it's 7 am here. What can I do for you? Has Ana said why she was at the scene?'

'Actually, yes. She told me that she got woken by Taylor and was brought to the scene in his car, she has also told me that Leila had spoken to her just before the shooting.'

'I see, so what really happened? '

I sigh and take a deep breath

'Well Taylor and I went to go and find Leila and when we found her she had pulled a gun out and was aiming at me and as we were standing there we heard a noise then suddenly I see Ana jumping in front of me and Leila was shooting at her. I ran to Ana and Leila untied Rose and ran followed closely by Taylor.'

I can hear John sigh on the other end of the phone and click a pen.

'So, what is the problem then?'

'The problem is, john, when Ana woke up she ask me if I had fired Taylor and I couldn't understand why. She told me that Taylor had come to pick her up and that Leila had talked to her. Taylor was with me the whole time and Leila had spoken a word. There was no car and there was no way that Ana would of known where we were. The CCTV in the house showed Ana leaving the house on her own and walking to the gate and out of sight.'

'Right I see, well it sounds to me that she was half between sleepwalking and consciousness. She knew in the back of her mind where you were and she was dreaming that Taylor had picked her up when in reality she walked. How far were you from the house?'

'We weren't that far, only around the corner but she couldn't have known. Is there something wrong with her John?'

'No Christian, she was in a state of shock. All she needs now is rest. How is Rose?'

'She is in a bad way, she has two broken ribs and a ruptured spleen which she has gone into emergency surgery for and now is in bed, it's just a waiting game for all of us'

'Well make sure you update me when you can ok? Give my love to everyone'

'Ok john, thanks again' I put the phone down and make my way back to the bedroom. As I walk in there is a beautiful sight in front of me. Ana's bed is right next to Rose's and she is holding our daughters hand and both girls are smiling at each other.

'She's awake? When did this happen? Is she...' Ana puts her finger to her lips to hush me and carries on looking at our little girl.

'She woke up while you were on the phone, I called the nurses. She can't talk right now but she knows what is going on around her. She will get checked for brain damage but it looks like she will be ok'

I walk over to Rose and squeeze her other hand, tight. I can't believe she is awake.

'Hi baby' I say quietly trying not to shout to loudly 'it's daddy. You are going to be ok now. I love you'

Rose looks at me and tears begin to fall from her eyes, and tries to sob but the pipe in her thought is stopping any noise coming out

'Hey baby, don't cry. You are safe, you don't have to be afraid anymore'

At that moment there is a knock on the door, it doesn't open straight away.

'Come in' I say, again not being too loud.

The door opens and in walk Phoebe and Teddy, they run up to me and give me a big hug and then to Ana.

'Oh Daddy, I have been so scared' Phoebe manages to say in between sobs. I squeeze her in my arms more tightly.

'It's ok Phoebe, we are all here now, safe and sound' I look over to Ana and she gives me a slight smile.

'Dad, is Rose going to be ok?' Teddy asks looking rather worried at his sister.

'We think she is going to be fine son, she can't talk right now and they need to do more tests on her, but as soon as she is up to it we can take her home to Seattle.'

I look over to Rose and she is fast asleep. I walk over to my family and take them all in my arms.

'We are all going to be ok, I promise, I am going to protect you from now on'

****This is a short chapter to see if you all like it and whether i should end it here or carry on. Please review and give me your opinions****


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Christian's POV

'Grey' I whisper answering the phone, I look to my left and Ana is lying on my arm.

'Mr Grey, we have some news. We have caught Leila and another suspect. She won't get away this time' Taylor tells me at the other end. It has been a month since the shooting and a week since Ana and Rose were allowed home and we have come back home to Seattle, and Leila has been on the run since. I slip my arm from under Ana, being careful not to wake her and I walk into the hallway.

'Who is the other suspect?' I say a bit louder but still quiet enough that I don't wake Ana. Taylor is silent for a few seconds before clearing his throat to talk.

'His name is Hyde, Sir' The mention of that name stops me in my tracks and I just stare at the phone for a few seconds before remembering that Taylor is on the other end.

'Jack?' I ask, my voice hoarse. I can't believe he is still around, that fucker almost killed my fucking wife, he should be rotting in jail for what he did.

'No Sir, his name is Peter. He is Jack's cousin and is in a relationship with Leila. They were found hitch hiking at the side of the road about 10 miles from here, they must have flown over while we were coming over so they wouldn't get caught. They are keeping quiet about the whole thing, the Seattle police are on the case now. How are Mrs Grey and Rose?'

'They are fine today, thank you. Where are you? Pick me up I need to see the fucker who done this to my daughter' I can hear talking and phones ringing in the background, it's very loud and Taylor has to raise his voice so I can hear him.

'No use Sir, they are currently in police custody and are getting interviewed at this very moment, as soon as I hear something I will let you know'

'Ok, the minute you hear anything. That bitch has fucked with me for the last time' Iput the phone down and make my way back into the bedroom. Ana is sitting up and checking her own cell and she looks up when she sees me.

'What's going on? Any news?' She asks as she lifts herself up the bed and winces in pain. I run to her side and go to help her up. 'No Christian, I am fine. Just get me my chair' I go to the corner of the room and get the wheelchair and when I go to help Ana get up she pushes me away.

'I said no! I need to learn to do this on my own. You're not going to be here all the time. Please let me do this' I step back to give her some room and she lifts herself out of the bed and grabs onto the chair and then sits in it. She makes it look easy but I know that she is in pain. Leila has got a lot to answer for.

'I just want to help, I feel useless if I'm not helping. You have Tiffany coming here at two, do you want me here for that?'

'No thank you, you will be off putting. Learning to walk again with you in the room isn't easy; my legs go weak just looking at you' She giggles and I can't help but smile at the sound.

'Any luck with Rose yet?' I ask and Ana shakes her head. Rose hasn't spoke to us since she left the hospital, not a word but she spoke a few words to the doctor just before she left, she will nod and shake her head if we ask her questions but that's it.

Phoebe and Teddy are at the breakfast bar, eating whatever Gail has made for them. I grab hold of the news paper that is on a table and sit next to Phoebe.

'Good morning Theodore, Phoebe' I kiss my daughter on the cheek and open the paper 'What are your plans for today?' It's Saturday so no doubt they will want to do something fun.

'Well Dad, I am going to meet Jenna later and maybe take her to the cinema or something. I want to show off my car at some point, I have been working on it for this long.' I just look at Teddy and he raises his eyebrows because he knows what is going on in my head. Jenna is his new girlfriend and both me and Ana don't like her, even though she passed all the security tests, there is something about her, she is too trampy for Teddy.

'Dad, I want to go shopping with Louise and Bethan' She looks at me with big puppy dog eyes, she knows that works on me.

'I don't think that's such a good idea Phoebe, maybe just ask them to come around and play here?' I have been over protective of Phoebe since Rose went missing, more than I usually am and it is killing her.

'Daddy, I am 13 years old, we don't 'play'. Please Daddy, I will take whoever you want me to take, they can follow me everywhere if you want. Please daddy'

My little girl is growing up and I don't like it one bit but I can't keep her prisoner forever.

'Ok, but you are to take Sawyer with you and he will be instructed to watch you at all times' I gently tell her 'But you have got to promise me you will be back before it gets dark'

She has a huge grin on her face and looks just like Ana does when she smiles.

'Yes Daddy, thank you so much, I promise I won't be any trouble' She runs up to me and puts her hands around my neck and kisses my cheek, 'I'll go and text them now'

I go and check on my wife but as soon as I get to the stairs, she is coming down them on the stair lift with her fold up wheelchair on her knee. I run to help her off the stairs as she reached the bottom but she puts her hand up to stop me.

'Christian, I have told you that I need to do this by myself. I can't rely on you or anyone to be here 24/7, there will be times I will be on my own.' She lifts herself into the wheelchair and looks at me.

'Ok baby, I know. I just want to look after you. It is my job after all. Ok, I should go and check on Rose and see how she is doing, not that she will talk to me. She has an appointment with Flynn at 11' Ana rolls her eyes at me and lets out a sigh.

'Why do you insist on her seeing John, if she won't talk to, she isn't going to talk to the person who speaks to us all the time is she? '

'John has been my therapist Most of life Ana, you know that. You also know that he know all about my past and Leila and my BDSM. I want her to go and see him. Now I am going to check on Rose. Gail is putting out breakfast so go and tell her what you want.' I turn and walk up the stairs. Why is Ana being like this, she knows too well that John is a big part of my life.

I stand quietly outside Rose's room trying to hear of there is any noise coming from in there but there is just silence, I knock and gently push the door open and my little girl is lying on her back staring up at the ceiling.

'Hi baby girl, how are you feeling today?' I whisper as I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand, she just shrugs. 'OK sweetie, there is someone coming here in a little while to see you, he is here to help you ok? He helped me as a little boy.' Rose nods her head but doesn't look away from the ceiling; I kiss her on the heard and go to leave the room.

'Daddy' a little voice squeaks. I turn around and Rose is looking at me.

'Yes baby?' I ask and I sit back on the bed. This is it! She is talking to me.

'What's BDSM?'

WHAT?!

**** I know I have taken a while to post and that this is a short chapter but I am really struggling with this story so I am making a few more chapters then I am finishing it, I am sorry to disappoint. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your support through the story****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Christian's POV**

Did I just hear her correctly? Did my little girl, who hasn't spoke for over a month, just ask me what BDSM was?

'What was that sweetie? I ask her again just to be sure I was hearing right. Rose sits up on her bed and puts her knees to her chin and wraps her arms around them, I don't want to think what she has witnessed.

'BDSM. What does it mean?' She looks so innocent and now she is tainted with god knows what.

'Where have you heard that?' she looks at me and she has fear in her face 'Oh, no baby it's ok, you can tell me, don't be scared'

'The lady told me, she said that you used to do BDSM, but she didn't say what it was' What has that bitch been telling her?

'Oh, BDSM is what mommies and daddies do to have fun, they play some games' I am not going to tell my 9 year old daughter that her daddy liked to tie people up and spank them am i? Rose just gives me a slight smile and nods her head.

'Like I play jump rope and dollies?' She asks, so innocent. That makes me giggle and I stroke her head.

'Yes, a bit like that I suppose. Rose, are you ready to talk to me about what happened to you?'

She stops smiling and squeezes her legs tighter as if I have just told her off, she shakes her head and looks down at the bed. Maybe Flynn can get something out of her?

'Ok, whenever you're ready. Do you want to come down for some breakfast? I think Gail has got your favourite' Her face lights up once I said that and she lets go of her knees.

'Porridge and golden syrup?' I nod and she gives me a big hug, I hold her tight. I am so lucky to have her here safe and well 'Thank you Daddy'

We arrive at the kitchen and the family are busy chatting away, I look at my daughter who is holding my hand and holding her doll, she looks at me and smiles.

'Hi Mommy' she says quietly, Ana turns her head and has the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen, she rolls over to us.

'Hi Rose baby, how are you feeling? Can I have a hug?' Ana stretches her arms out willing Rose to come up to her but Rose just looks at the chair with a worried look, Ana notices this and puts her arms down. 'What's the matter?' She asks

'Does it hurt Mommy? Rose asks as hugs herself.

'Does what hurt sweetie? This wheel chair? No baby, it doesn't. Do you want to sit on my knee?' Rose nods her head and slowly sits on Ana's lap. I stand back and watch the scene in front of me, this is true love, my two girls.

**Rose's POV**

I am sitting outside Daddy's office waiting for the man to come and talk to me, Daddy tells me he is here to talk to but I don't know if I can talk to him. He doesn't know me! I can't tell anybody what happened to me, the big nasty man will get me again.

'Rose, sweetie?' Daddy calls for me to come in to the office, I am scared. I grab on to Daddy's hand and walk into the room, the man is sitting on the chair and is writing something on a note pad, I have seen him a few times when he has come to the house, he smiles at me and puts his pen down.

'Hello Rose, thank you for coming today, why don't you take a seat?' I sit on the big chair on the other side of the desk and Daddy sits next to me.

'Do you want your Dad in here when we talk?' he asks. I really don't want to talk in front of him, he won't understand and he will shout at me. I shake my head and I hear my Daddy sigh.

'OK baby, I will be right outside.' He kisses the top of my head and walks to the door and smiles at me, when he shut the door I can hear the man, I think his name is John, shuffle some papers, I look and he smiles at me, he has a nice friendly smile.

'OK Rose, I am Doctor Flynn but if you like, you can call me John. I have known your daddy since he was a young boy and I have helped him with whatever problems he might have. We are here today for you to talk about anything that you may be worried about and then we can see how we can solve them worries ok?' I nod my head but I don't want to talk about anything. He will come and get me if I tell, I don't want Mommy being shot again.

'OK, why don't we start. I hear that you have had a bit of a dramatic event recently, can you tell me about it?' He presses a button on a machine.

'I was in my room getting changed because we were getting ready to go back home and as I pulled my top over my head, someone grabbed me. I tried to scream but the person held my mouth with some tissue and then everything went black' I suddenly feel really cold and rub my arms to keep warm.

'Ok, do you remember what happened next?' John says.

_Ok, calm down Rose. You can do this, it will help put the nasty people in prison for a very long time. Be strong!_

I take a deep breath and let it out, I feel sick. I can't believe I am doing this.

'When I woke up I was in the back of a van, my hands and feet were tied together and I had tape on my mouth, I don't know where we were but it took a long time to stop, when we did the man opened the doors and carried me inside a house. It was old and wooden and it smelt of old clothes, the man took me to the bedroom and untied me and then tied my arms to a wooden cross that was in the corner of the room, I could see a lady there, she look at bit like Mommy but she was very skinny and dirty, they started kissing. ' I stopped and took a deep breath, I can feel tears coming in my eyes. John looks at me and smiles.

'It's ok Rose, you are doing a brilliant job, take as long as you need' I can hear the whirring noise coming from the machine that he pressed the button on before and it seems louder now. I take another deep breath and carry on

'I was on the cross for ages, the man and woman kept coming in, she was tied up on the bed with handcuffs and he put a ball in her mouth that had straps on that he tied behind her head. He took a long stick from somewhere and he was hitting her with it, he was shouting things at her when she made a noise. The lady told me one day 'This is called BDSM and your daddy used to do this with me and your mommy' I didn't know what she was talking about so the man showed me. He took out the big stick and told me that it is called a whip, he hit me with it and I shouted out but the man hit me again and told me to be quiet. He kept hitting me and I stopped making noise but he carried on. When the lady phoned my mommy I shouted for help but she put the phone down and then the man came in and started hitting me with his fists and kicking me, it really hurt and I didn't want to make a noise because he might hit me with the whip again. This happened for ages and ages and then one day it went black again and the next thing I remember is waking up in hospital with my daddy by my side but I was too scared to talk or make noise incase they came back for me'

I feel tears running down my cheeks and a hand grab mine, it is John's hand. He smiles at me again and lets go, he looks inside a folder and takes out 2 sheets of paper and puts them on the desk, one has 6 faces of men and the other has 6 faces of women, why am I looking at these?

'Rose, can you tell me if you can recognise any of the people in these pictures as the people that took you'

I look at the photos of the men and look at each one, then as I look at number three I feel sick. That's him, the nasty man who took me.

'That's the man' I tell John, pointing at the picture. He looks at it and sighs.

'Are you sure?' I nod my head 'OK what about the other one?'

I look at the pictures with the women on and they all look the same, I can't recognise her at first but I keep looking. I close my eyes to try and see if I can remember her face, I see it clearly, brown eyes, brown hair, and a scar just above her eyebrow. That's it! The scar! I open my eyes and look again at the picture and I see the scar straight away,

'Here, this is her!' I say and pass the paper over to John who takes it with a big grin on his face.

'Well done Rose, you have done brilliant. Now, it is ok to tell your mommy and daddy this?' he says. Tell my daddy? He will shout at me.

'Why do you need to tell them?'

'So we can put the nasty people in prison for a very long time, and your mommy and daddy can help with that'

'So they won't shout at me?'

'No, they are just happy you are here and you are talking again, they will never shout at you. OK, our time is up but thank you for seeing me today' He walks me to the door and my daddy is sitting outside on a chair, he gets up when he sees me and gives me a big hug.

'Well done baby, How are you feeling?' He says, still hugging me.

'I feel better now, erm, John wants to see you daddy' I look over to the office and John is smiling at me.

'OK baby, you go and find Mommy, I will go and talk to the doctor' He stands up and gives me a kiss and walks to the office. I run to find mommy, I am so happy that I am safe at home now, no more bad people to get me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Christian's POV**

'Thanks John, we now can get these fuckers locked up. My poor baby seeing what she saw, that will scar her for life. All that matters for now is that she is safe and happy with us.' I stand up and shake john's hand and walk out of the room still shocked with what I have just heard, my poor, poor baby. When I walk over to Rose she is reading one of those children's magazines that another patient has a left, she looks up and gives me one of her heart warming smiles that melt my heart every time I see it.

'How about we go and get a burger? Spend some time together, would you like that?' She jumps down from the chair and gives me a hug.

'Oh Daddy, yes that would be brilliant but I thought you don't like us eating fast food? You say it's no good for us?'

'Well baby, because you were so brave today, you deserve a treat and people can have treats now and again can't they? It is true that I don't like my children eating the fast food crap that gets served even though I know they do have it, Elliot brings it with them every time he and Kate visits, but considering I am lucky to have my daughter with me now, I think she deserves this.

We park up outside one of the many fast food restaurants in Seattle and we decide to go in and make the most of the day together instead of going through the drive through, I tell Taylor to stay in the car but keep an eye on me. As I walk in, I can feel everyone looking at me and I don't blame them, how often does a big shot billionaire go into a little restaurant with no security?

'Daddy, why is everyone staring at us?' Rose doesn't quite understand what it is I do, to her I am just Daddy, she has no concept of money and power and for now, I want to keep whatever innocence she has left.

'Well, they are looking at the beautiful little girl that has just walked in with her daddy' Rose giggles and we walk to the counter where the shocked young worker is staring with her mouth open so I give her a grin, she shakes her head coming back down to earth.

'Hello, what can I get you guys today?'

I look down at Rose and I can see her looking at the big screens behind her with the menus on.

'Baby, you can order anything you want. Take your time ok?'

'It's ok Daddy, I have decided. I would like them big nuggets with some fries and a chocolate milkshake' she says as she points to the board. So I order the biggest amount of nuggets and fries they have and two large shakes.

We are sitting at one of the tables and Rose is telling me about the time that Ana had secretly took her and Phoebe out to get the biggest burger they can find. Watching my daughter talk and laugh like this is making my heart swell, I never want to put her in danger again. My phone starts buzzing, it's Taylor. Shit, something must be wrong.

'Sir, we need to go, can you finish off eating?' It sounds urgent, I look around to see if anyone is look but they are just getting on with their lives.

'We have finished, we are coming out now. What's wrong?'

'I will tell you on the way' I get Rose ready and we get into the car.

'Daddy is going to sit in the front with Taylor OK? We just need a little talk' I tell Rose as I buckle her in and get into the car.

'The police have charged the culprits Sir, They will not be getting out this time.'

* * *

I can't believe the bastards have been charged! The smile on my face is that big, if anyone saw me they would think I was some kind of weirdo but I don't care, this nightmare is over.

Arriving at home, I go in search of my beautiful wife. I finally find her in the kitchen making Teddy and Phoebe their dinner, she doesn't usually cook in the week but Gail is off sick and I have no stand in, plus Ana can be so persuasive, I couldn't say no, even in her wheelchair she is a brilliant cook, but now all I need is to give her the brilliant news and ask her something that I have been thinking about on the way home. She doesn't see me as I walk up behind her but I can see the children looking at me, I put my finger to my mouth to signal them to be quiet much to their disgust as they know what's going to happen. I wrap my arms around Ana kissing her neck making her jump and she turns around

'Christian, you scared me.' she giggles 'what's going on?'

'They have been charged baby, Taylor has just told me' I stop to see her reaction, she has the same big smile as I had before.

'Really? That is brilliant! Where is Rose?'

'She is with Taylor, I told him to keep her entertained while I talk to you' I turn and look at Phoebe and Teddy 'Why don't you two go and watch a DVD, me and your mom need to talk' and in unison they say OK and get up and leave.

'Well that was easy' Ana laughs 'I don't think they want to see their Mom and Dad kissing, believe it or not Mr Grey, we have turned into embarrassing parents, even the most gorgeous billionaire in Seattle can't please his kids'

'We aim to please Mrs Grey, but I have been thinking about something on the way home. After the trail is over, I was wondering if you want to renew our vows, I feel after everything we have been through, I am very lucky to have both you and Rose in my life still.' Ana gasps and drops the spatula she is holding.

'Oh Christian, of course we can, I would love to do that. Erm...' She pauses and starts to look worried 'Stay there a minute' she rolls a few feet in front of me and turns to face me.

'Ana, baby what's wrong?' I ask worried she has some bad news for me.

'I have a surprise for you, while you have been at work, I have been trying really hard at Physiotherapy and...' She gets out of her chair, which of course I run to catch her but she just puts her hands up to stop me.

_What the hell is she doing?!_

Before I get to say anything to her, she gets up and takes a deep breath an world then one of the wonderful sites in the world happens before my very eyes, my wonderful, strong, beautiful wife starts walking, one foot in front of the other, a bit wobbly but still walking. I can't believe what I am seeing with my eyes. She takes a few more steps and collapses in my arms and we both start giggling.

'Surprise' she says when we finally get our breaths back.

'It sure is baby!' I pick her up and carry her to the sofa and we lay there in silence until we fall asleep.

I am the luckiest man on Earth


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Christian's POV**

I am standing in the courtroom waiting for the recording of Rose's session with Flynn to start playing. He recorded her telling him what happened during her abduction so that she didn't have to when this day came. The whirring noise fills the room and then I hear Rose's voice

_'I was in my room getting changed because we were getting ready to go back home and as I pulled my top over my head, someone grabbed me. I tried to scream but the person held my mouth with some tissue and then everything went black...'_

As the tape continued, I listened to the horrific details that she had to endure. I hold on to Ana's hand and look over to her, she is crying. I hug her tightly and she quietly sobs. The tape finishes and they now call Rose to the stand.

She walks slowly up the few steps to the witness box and puts her hand on the bible and says 'I do' when asked to tell the truth.

'Rose, are the people that took you in this room today?' The judge asks her, she scans the room looking at Leila and Peter. When she spots them her eyes widen and she nods.

'Can you point them out to me?' he asks.

'Yes, there and there' pointing to both of the suspects.

'Miss Grey has confirmed that Miss Leila Williams and Mr Peter Hyde are the abductors. That will be all Rose, you can get down now'

Rose walks down the steps and looks at me and Ana. I give her a huge smile and a thumbs up which makes her smile. She leaves the room.

* * *

The trial is over and the fuckers got 30 years each. We are at home with our friends and family celebrating. Rose is happily playing with Samantha, her friend from school. Mom, Dad, Elliot, Kate and their children are here. I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it, it's Mia and Ethan.

'Christian!' she runs up to me and hugs me but her baby bump gets in the way.

'Hi Mia, you look lovely.' I hug her tightly 'Ethan, I hope you are keeping your wife happy'

'Christian! Don't be so...' Mia tries to object but I just put my hand up to stop her and she playfully hits me on the chest.

'Yes, you don't need to worry about that. We are more than happy. Mia are you going to tell him?'

'Yes, give me a chance babe! Christian has Mom and Dad not told you yet?' she has a serious expression on her face.

'No, what is it?' I ask expecting the worse

'Me and Ethan went for our scan today and we have found out the sex of our baby...We are having a boy!' She starts to smile when she sees the relief on my face.

'Mia! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Well a lovely nephew for me to spoil I suppose. Congratulations! Now you are here I need you to tell everyone to take their places and I will deal with Ana' I hug the couple and we make our way back outside to the party.

I have got a surprise waiting for Ana now that Mia and Ethan have arrived. I walk to my wife and kiss her neck.

'Baby, I need you to follow me.' She looks at me with a blank look on her face. I take her hand and we walk through the house, this gives everyone chance to set up the surprise.

'What's going on Christian?' she asks looking behind her.

'It's a surprise, come here and give me a hug' She puts her tiny arms around me and her head on my chest I can't help but smell her hair, she has the most gorgeous scent. We stand there for a while until I see Taylor give me the all clear. I take Ana's hand and lead her to another part of the house which leads to another part of the garden. We step out and everyone is sitting down in the white chairs and the marquee is up waiting. I hear Ana gasp when she sees what has gone on.

'What's all this?'

'Well baby, remember me saying that after the trial I wanted to renew our vows?' she nods but looks suspicious. 'Well, this is a better time than any. It is all set up waiting; all they need now is us. And now it is even more special, you can walk down the aisle. So what do you say?'

'Yes of course!'

**Ana's POV**

As I walk down the aisle I can hear the song that was played at our wedding. He has gone through so much trouble for me. I am so proud. As I look at the guests I see all the Grey's on one side and all my friends on the other. There near the front is my Mom and Ray, it is so nice to see them back together again.

We are at the altar and all I can concentrate on is Christian's face, he looks so happy. I almost didn't hear the priest telling him to say his vows.

_'Ana, the day you stumbled into my office was the day I knew you would be the biggest part of life. You are as beautiful now as you were then. You are an amazing wife and mother, and my best friend. You are strong and brave and I always knew we could come out of this as a family, 17 years we have been together and I look forward to another 17. I love you with all my heart baby'_

I hear sobbing in from some of the guests, I look and I see it's Grace and my Mom. I look back at my husband and words begin to spill out.

_'Christian, the day we met you were protective over me, I loved you from the very beginning, I must have been the only person in the whole of America who hadn't heard of you. It happened so quick but I am glad it did. Thank you for perusing me, for not leaving me alone, if you had, then I wouldn't be here today. You are amazing, my rock, my everything. You have given me 3 beautiful children who I wouldn't swap for the world. I love you baby'_

I smile at him and he kisses me deeply. The priest then begins talk.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife again'

Everybody starts to cheer and Christian picks me up and spins me around and kisses me again.

'I love you baby' he whispers in my ear. I think now is the time I get to tell him the little surprise I have been keeping secret.

'Baby, I have something to tell you' I say and he stops and looks at me with a frown. Here goes, my stomach has butterflies

'I'm pregnant' Christian's face turns into the biggest smile I have seen in a while.

'Brilliant! I'm going to be a daddy again' at that moment, Phoebe, Teddy and Rose all join me and Christian under the marquee.

My perfect little family.

****I am sorry to say but this is the last chapter of this story, I found it really hard to write. I just want to thank everyone for their support during this story. I will be writing other stories and if you haven't done so, please read my other stories that I have written. Thank each and everyone one of you****


End file.
